


How to Write Komahina

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a guide on how to write a good komahina fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Write Komahina

ALWAYS REMEMBER:  
HINATA CAN'T TOP KOMAEDa  
becuse you know  
its not like komaeda is terminally ill and has shit stamina. no hes totally capable of topping everytime they fuck. if you say no your wrong because hinata is a weenie and komaeda isnt.  
also hinata is smol so smol he never tops hen ever can because hes such a smol person not like he is like a protagonist no he cant stand up for himself against komaeda he is a sissy boy because that's totally how he was portrayed in sdr2  
"hey hinata hahaha im high on hope and insane lol hopeh hopepohpeogephoepgho" komaeda says  
"ew get away from me dude" hinata yells  
"hey guys im here for two seconds. hinata maybe you should respect komaeda during his hopegasms" nanami saids because apparently she was there too.   
and then she evaporates because she isnt important to the story.  
hinata is like "fine komaeda."  
and then komaeda puts his thingie into hinata's you-know-what and then they HAD SEX.  
this is how it goes because wtf is is a top hinata. they could probably take turns and komaeda probably cant top all the time but no komaeda tops all the time shut the fuck up you didnt play danganronpa right hinata is not a top he is a weak lil submissive weenie sissy boy.  
also kamukura is mentioned but nobody cares about him.  
also suddenly the relationship is abusive because that's totally how komaeda was portrayed.  
and then komaeda dies and hinata cries and then nanami comes back to comfort him and is glad this fanfic is over before she flies away to the nearest airplane and dies too.  
hinata is now forever alone.  
the end.


End file.
